Monaco Bay Weyr
: ''Eastern Weyr redirects here. For the settlement established on the Far Western Continent in the Third Pass, see Eastern Weyr (Third Pass).'' Monaco Bay Weyr is the second Weyr on the Southern Continent. It is located on the far eastern explored part of the Southern continent. Landing, Cove, Paradise River and Rubicon River are beholden to Monaco Bay Weyr. Description : A detailed description of the Weyr, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) Eastern Weyr, in the volcanic range just above Landing, is administered by Weyrleader T'gellan and bronze Monarth, and his weyrmate Mirrim and green Path. Most of the dragons and riders at Eastern are young. Quite a few of them studied in the Aivas complex and helped with excavation of Landing. Here, dragons and riders do not lives in a dormant volcano caldera as they do in the north. Instead, dragons who are old enough to move out of the weyrling barracks sleep in sandy wallows. Riders have small accommodations suited to their needs in and around the common Weyr facilities. The kitchens are substantial, but most of the cooking takes place in the open air. A rider might have a single room hold with a hammock and a clothes press or chest to hold his riding gear and repair tools. Because the entire continent is grubbed, one might live right in the jungle without fear of Thread infestation of burrows. Near the sea strand at he mouth of the river that runs along the Weyr, rider T'lion hung a small bell in the branches of a large tree for calling dolphins. Weyr Features It is described as another «open-air weyr», because the Southern Continent has an auspicious lack of cliffs suitable for Weyrs. It is established very close to the ancient hold of Monaco Bay Stake. Capacity That of any other Weyr. Monarth and Arwith produce many clutches with queen eggs, so there becomes a population problem which leads to F'lessan searching for a spot for a ninth weyr and discovering the abandoned Honshu. Protected Territories Apparently, Monaco Bay protects the territories not covered by the Southern Weyr. At least not less than to the Rubicon River. Such a large protected area is due to the fact that this part of the continent has a low population density, and unprotected vegetation from Thread is rescued by Ted Tubberman's grubs. History Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass Monaco Bay Weyr was originally established as «Eastern Weyr» and was the second weyr established in the Southern Continent, after the previous seven Weyrs became overcrowded during the Ninth Pass. It was originally made up of just weyrlings and older dragons. As most of the Southern Continent wasn't occupied at the time of its establishment, more experienced riders weren't needed to combat Thread. The Weyr would help provide security for Landing after several incidents of vandalism by Abominators. Monaco Bay Weyr would be one of the worst victims of the Fireball Flood caused when a meteor impacted in the sea and caused a Tsunami. Advanced warning from computer systems gave enough time for an evacuation, meaning few lives were lost, though most of the structures were destroyed. Monaco Bay Weyr was soon rebuilt, though it would take longer for the land itself to recover. * Weyrleaders: ** T'gellan and bronze Monarth; Weyrwoman Talina and gold Arwith. * Dragonrider with status: junior Weyrwoman — ; Wingleaders — , Weyrlingmaster H'mar. * Weyrhealer: Persellan. ru:Восточный Вейр Category:All Weyrs Category:Southern Continent places Category:Monaco Bay Weyr